


Afraid of Disappointing You

by Miola014



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Ladybug, Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Oblivious Adrien Agreste
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:49:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miola014/pseuds/Miola014
Summary: also on my fanfic account: Marichat4everOkay, I'm sorry, but I'd rather not do a whole chapter of what had happened, so I'm just gonna cut to the chase her. The day before, Chloe had said something extremely hurtful to Marinette, about how Marinette can't take care of her responsibilities, and how she's such a disappointment. Upset by this of course, Hawkmoth sends out a certain Akuma, whom will give an unlikely fate…





	1. The Strangest Akuma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miola014](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miola014/gifts).



Okay, I'm sorry, but I'd rather not do a whole chapter of what had happened, so I'm just gonna cut to the chase her. The day before, Chloe had said something extremely hurtful to Marinette, about how Marinette can't take care of her responsibilities, and how she's such a disappointment. Upset by this of course, Hawkmoth sends out a certain akuma, whom will give an unlikely fate…

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Adrien walked beside Nino as they entered the school. Every student was slightly on edge ever since what had happened to Marinette. People believed so badly that she would become akumatized, that they started to make different styled bets on it. Kim bet that her akuma would have sewing supplies added to the design. Rose bet that afterwards, Marinette would only nitpick on her akuma's outfit. Nino bet(not caring that Alya and Adrien said not to) that she would be one of the worst akuma's Chat Noir and Ladybug would ever face. Adrien was surprised by that one.

"Why do you say that?" he had asked.

"Dude, do you even know how strong she is?" Nino asked incredulously,"Hawkmoth wouldn't even need to give her powers. She's super strong, faster than kim and alix combined, and when she's not tripping, she's flexible and agile. If she becomes an Akuma, we're doomed."

Alya shook her head,"Well, as her friend, I should say something like, 'She could never be akumatized',but as the ladyblog reporter, I gotta admit… She most likely will be…"

Adrien and Nino entered the courtyard, and saw a small crowd of people gathering. Adrien could only recognize Rose, Juleka, and Sabrina from the crowd. And if Sabrina was in it, chances were that the crowd was around Chloe and her latest victim. Adrien and Nino came up to the crowd, and were shocked to see Marinette, a non-akumatized Marinette, standing in front of Chloe, with a happy smile.

"-and be friends!"

Chloe and the crowd gawked at Marinette. Adrien whispered to Sabrina,"Whats going on?"

Sabrina turned to the 2 boys in shock,"I-I don't know! Marinette just came running up to Chloe, gave her a hug, and said she wants to be Chloe's friend!"

Adrien and Nino's jaws dropped. WHAT?! Adrien looked to Marinette carefully. She was wearing a different outfit than usual, but it wasn't all that Akuma or fighting like. It was a pink and white frilly dress, white tights, and pink shoes. Her hair was down , with a pink bow in the back. She giggled at Chloe's shocked form.

"Oh come on Chlo! Is it that hard to believe me?"

"YES!" everyone said in unison.

Marinette pouted childishly,"Well I'm not! I really just want to be friends!"

Adrien and Nino grabbed Marinettes arms, and dragged her into the locker rooms. When they were certain no one else was in there, they sat her down, and crossed their arms.

"Alright," Nino started,"What is going on?"

Marinette smiled innocently,"I just wanted to befriend her, is that so wrong?"

"After what happened yesterday," Adrien nodded,"Yes."

Marinette stood up happily,"Oh right, I just remembered! Adrien, there's something I needed to tell you."

Adrien looked confused,"What is it?"

She giggled excitedly, got on her tip-toes, and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"I-love-you~"

Adrien's eyes widened in shock, as she stepped back, smiling with a light blush. He gulped and turned bright red,"W-w-w-wha-a-at?"

Nino looked back and forth between Adrien and Marinette, until it finally clicked. He slowly looked to Marinette, and spoke carefully."Mari… What did you tell him?"

Adrien started to stutter incomprehensive words, while Marinette continued to smile as if it was perfectly normal.

"Just my true feelings for him. Nothing much~"

Nino gulped nervously as Marinette came closer to Adrien,"Besides…"

Marinette leaned in, so that her mouth was grazing just over his cheek,"I've been wanting to tell him for so long now…"

She kissed him on the cheek,"How - *kiss on the forehead* - I - *kiss on the tip of the nose* - Feel - *kiss on the lips*~"  
Nino's jaw drops to the floor at this. She not only told Adrien she loved him, but she had also kissed him 4 times - one of those times being on the lips! Adrien stood pale and frozen on the ground, as Marinette turned and skipped out of the locker room.

"See you guys in class~"

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Adrien and Nino walk into the classroom, and cannot believe what they see. Marinet is sitting on top of her desk, wearing a white shirt, a black cardigan, jean shorts, and black flats. Adrien, despite his being flustered, can't help but notice that marinettes pigtails, are about half a foot longer than before. The 2 boys walk up to her to hear her talking to Alya.

"It's all in the way you twist the wrist," she told the blogger.

Nino pointed at Marinette,"H-how-?! What just happened?"

Alya smiled excitedly,"Mari just won an arm wrestle against Kim, Alix, and Ivan! And she didn't even break a sweat!"

"Okay, that's both awesome, and impossible," Nino said,"But what I meant was; how the heck did you get here before us?! And what was up with that confession?! And how did you change so fast?!"

Alya blinked a few times confused,"Confession?"

Marinette seemed just as dumbfounded as Alya, which confused the 2 boys. Nino looked to Alya.

"When did she enter class?"

Alya thought for a second,"Umm, just about 10 minutes ago, why?"

"T-that's impossible!" Adrien pointed to Marinette,"She was with us in the locker rooms not more than 2 minutes ago!"

Marinette looked deep in thought, when she looked like she had a eureka moment. "What outfit was I wearing?"

Or not. Adrien was beyond confused of what was going on, so he wanted to hear an explanation, not a question with absolutely no meaning. He sighed, and shrugged lightly.

"A pink and white frilly dress, white tights, and pink shoes. You also had that pink bow in your hair, remember?"

Marinette shook her head with a groan,"That dimwit, I told her I was going to do school today…"

The 3 looked to her confused, as she walked out of class, towards the courtyard. They followed her down, and that's where it all happened. They walked into the crowd, and froze when they saw Marinette, in the pink dress, hugging Rose and Juleka, whom both seemed happy to return said hug. The second Marinette rolled her eyes, and gave a large whistle, catching everyone's attention. Everyone looked back and forth between the 2 Marinettes for a minute, before Chloe, who was hiding behind Sabrina, spoke up.

"W-w-w-why are there 2 of you?!"

The pink Marinette let go of the 2 girls, and rushed to her other self,"BRIDGETTE!"

"Bridgette?!" everyone yelled in unison.

Bridgette rolled her eyes, and pat the pink Marinette on the shoulder, as she gave her a huge hug.

"Lovenette, what are you doing here? I thought we agreed that I would come to school, and you would stay home to be with mom and dad."

"Lovenette?!" they all yelled again.

Lovenette pouted,"Yeah, but their to busy in the bakery with Bakenette. All the others are busy off doing their own thing, and Mari is still asleep. I got booooored!"

Alya jumped in, phone in hand,"Okay, few questions her: Who are you guys? Who's Bakenette? What do you mean by others? What do you mean Mari is asleep?! And finally, if you're an akuma, would you mind answering those questions on a live feed?"

Nino gaped at Alya,"Seriously?!"

Bridgette nodded,"Sure, we'll do a live feed."

Nino dead panned,"Of course they agree to it…"

Alya had everyone else back up, as she turned on a live feed for the Ladyblog. She pointed it towards the 2 ettes, and cued them to start. Lovenette waved giddly.

"Hellooooooo, Paris! No need to fear, we're just your everyday Akuma here!"

Bridgette rolled her eyes, and bonked Lovenette on the head,"You moron…"

Bridgette came closer to the camera, with a devious smile,"Listen up, Chat Noir and Ladybug! Marinette Dupain-Cheng has reached her limit, and now, we are on the rise! You've fought 2 akuma's at once before, but now-"

Loventte jumped in, with a smile that was no longer sweet, but instead evil. "You'll be up against 10!"

Almost all of Paris was watching, especially Chat Noir, seeing that he was right there. Everyone who was watching, watched and listened in shock. 10?! What did she mean by 10?!Bridgette laughed.

"1 victim, 10 akumas, and 10 akumatized objects!"

"Lucky for you, like Bridgette here and myself, most of us are nice, and frankly don't care to fight."

"But 4 of us aren't as sweet, and have a little game to play."

"Best be prepared!~"

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chat Noir was standing behind Ladybug, who was currently sitting over the edge of the top of the eiffel tower, looking off at the view boredly. Chat was over watching the video on Alya's blog. Something wasn't adding up here. He looked to Ladybug.

"I don't understand something," he said,"They seem too… peaceful?"

Ladybug looked back,"Hmm?"

Chat nodded and took a seat next to her,"Not once in the video did they ask for our Miraculous, like other Akuma's would right off the bat."

"Well, they did say that there are 10 of them, and that 6 of them didn't care to fight us in the least."

"That's another thing- Why?"

Ladybug stretched her arms up above her head,"I dunno, but until they do something that's even remotely wrong- I'm not gonna do anything about it."

Ladybug stood and walked back, while Chat sat there in deep thought, until her words finally clicked. He shot his head her way so fast, he should have gotten whiplash.

"Wait- WHAT?!"

Ladybug shrugged with a lazy smile,"It's none of my business really. They said their peaceful, and they proved it. I had already ran into 3 of the others, and they all seem to be doing their own thing, not even caring about anything else. When I stopped the one at the bakery, Hawkmoths mask came over her, and I could literally hear him screaming for her to grab my Miraculous, but guess what? She stood there, and told him to shut up and let her work! If you're asking me, I kinda like Marinettes akuma self- er, selves~"

Okay, Chat Noir did agree, Marinette was probably the best Akuma they had ever faced, but fighting her in the end would be the worst. He had a hard time fighting akumas before because they were just masked versions of people that he mostly knew, but this was different. There was no mask, just Marinette. And to think he would have to face 10 of her, was going to haunt him for a long time. Chat didn't want to fight her akuma,especially if they hadn't done anything wrong, but he did want for Marinette to be her normal, funny, cute self again! And here Ladybug was going on like she didn't even care, and she showed it to! Chat stood up and looked to his lady sadly.

"M'lady, why do you not care about the actual Marinette? She's probably in pain, and is secretly suffering through this-"

"No, she's just sleeping the day away at home."

"...What?"

What?

What did she mean by that?

"Yep," Ladybug nodded as bored as before,"When I went to the bakery earlier, that clingy and pink one brought me upstairs, and introduced me to the other 4 nice ones. Turns out, the tenth nice one is the normal Marinette, who was passed out happily on her bed. Apparently, she's perfectly happy with being akumatized. No more responsibilities and all that."

Chat was beyond shocked,What else was so surprising and new about Marinettes akuma?! Why was hers so different from the previous ones they've fought? They fought the sapotis, whom could multiply, but they could easily get rid of the fakes. Marinettes had different names, outfits, and akumas.

And that was another thing they had to worry about: the akumas.

"When or if we do end up fighting her, what are we going to do about the 10 different akumas? How did hawkmoth even do that?!"

Ladybug was silent for a moment,"I don't know. It could be that they lied, or that the akuma was able to break itself up into other objects. If it's the later, than that would make it so that all the Marinettes are much weaker than the previous akumas. I have another idea, but I want to be sure it's that before we start guessing on it.*Beep Beep Beep* Look, I gotta go, I'll see ya tomorrow. Bug Out!"

With that, Ladybug yo-yoed away. What Chat had failed to notice though, was that when her earrings beeped, they never lost a spot.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

A few minutes Ladybug left, Chat headed for the Dupain-Cheng bakery. When he landed on her balcony, Lovenette came running up, and tackled him with a bear hug.

"CHATON!"

Chat fell back, with Lovenette on top of him. She sat up, straddling his chest, with a loving smile.

"What are you doing her? Oh I know! You must be here for our akumas, right? Well, if you ask nicely, I might just give them to you~"

Chat chuckled, but then he looked to her face, and saw that this was her being serious. He sat up quickly, catching her before she fell back.

"S-seriously?!"

Lovenette opened her mouth to say yes, but from the balcony doorway, Bridgette threw her balled up cardigan at the back of her head. She walked over and glared at the Ette.

"NO. If she does, then I'll make sure Marinette never smiles again, or likes another soul."

Lovenette pouted,"Briiii~ But I wanna! Look at this face!"

She put her hands to Chats cheeks, and squashed them playfully.

"Puppy-dog eyes are out, and Kitty-Cats are in! How could you say no to this face?!"

Bridgette walked back inside,"You do remember where the other four akumas are, right?"

Lovenette sighed,"Oh, right…"

Chat and Lovenette got up, she grabbed his hands, and brought him in. What he found inside however, was beyond what he had expected. Besides Lovenette and Bridgette, there was 3 other Marinettes in the room.

Lovenette started to point the Marinettes out. "Chat, this is Designette, Taskinette, and Bakenette!"

Chats eyes widened at the sight of the new 3 Ettes. Designette was wearing a white short sleeved blouse, red pants, short black heeled boots, and a feminine fedora with a black ribbon and bow. Takinette was wearing a red and black tank-top, black leggings, and black tennis-shoes. Bakenette wore a light pink and white polka dotted shirt, black shorts, black flats, and a pink apron. The 3 Ettes stared at Chat in shock, and then they all sent pointed glares towards Lovenette, who merely shrugged. Chat gulped nervously, when he saw a purple butterfly mask come over all 5 of the Ettes, but was surprised when all of them groaned in unison.

"Shut up Hawkmoth!" they all chanted together.

A few seconds later, the masks went away, and they all went back to their previous doings from before Chat arrived. Lovenette sat chat down on her bean bag, with her sitting on his lap, cuddling him to no end(not that he was complaining). He looked around, and silently counted.

"Sooo, I'm guessing from what just happened with Hawkmoth, that you're all the nice ones?"

Taskinette snorted,"If you really want to call Bri here nice, then sure."

Bakenette came over and said sweetly,"Yeah, we don't really care for you and Ladybugs Miraculous'. We'd rather just help Marinette out."

They all nodded in unison. Chat thought for a moment, when Ladybugs words came back to him.

"Where is Marinette?"

They all looked to him surprised, but then smiled. Designette stopped her sewing machine, and pointed towards the bed.

"Well, where do you go to sleep at night?"

Chat got up, and walked to the bed, sighing in relief when he saw his normal princess fast asleep in bed. She was cuddling up against a large cat pillow, wearing her pajamas, holding her diary close to her chest. If marinette had an akuma like the other Ettes, it must have been her diary, if the way she was clutching it was anything to go by. He decided he would wait to get hers for maybe last. It wasn't like she was going anywhere… Wait a minute…

Chat looked to the others,"How long has she been out?"

They all looked to each other and shrugged. Designette looked up thoughtfully.

"Umm, all day I guess…"

Chats eyes widened,"All day?! Is her being an akuma forced her into some kind of coma?!"

They all looked at him in shock,"What?! NO!"

Bridgette sighed and shook her head,"She hasn't slept a wink in the past 2 weeks. Her becoming an akuma allowed her to let go of her stress, and finally rest up."

Chat sighed with relief, as Lovenette sat him back down on the bean bag.

Chat looked back to Lovenette,"Well, that's good. But still, when she wakes up, what is she even going to do? You guys are covering all of her responsibilities, so what does she have left?"

Lovenette smiled,"That's up to her. We cover all the things people need her to do, so she can finally do what she wants. By the time she wakes up, Miraculounette will have already taken care of Hawkmoth, so he won't be messing with her either."

Chat and all the Ettes froze, and lovenette smiled nervously.

"Oops…"

Chat stared at them wide eyed,"Miraculounette?!"  
Bridgette glared Lovenette down,"Good going Dimwit."

Taskinette shook her head,"She's the real akuma you'll be fighting. There's the other 3 you'll still be needing to worry about, but she's the most powerful one you'll face. The others are just complicated situations and are… less convincing…"

Chat looked to lovenette,"What are the names of the other 3?"

Lovenette looked to Brdgette, who shrugged,"Only the 1. Say the other names, and Mari's doomed."

Lovenette smiled enthusiastically to Chat,"One of their names is Marionette. She basically goes around granting small wishes, and pulling on their strings of fate."

"Marionette… Where do I find her? Could you tell me anything about the other 3 and how to find them?"

Bakenette thought,"Well, Marionette is going all over town, so it's almost impossible to pinpoint her. If not for Lovenette, you could call her the most carefree of us all. When you see her though, it should be pretty easy to spot her out. She's wearing a pink and gold belly dancer outfit, and is hoping around with a Marionette stick in hand. She doesn't exactly care for your Miraculous, but if you're planning to capture her akuma, you're in for a fight."

Designette nodded,"Miraculounette won't be any easier for you to find. We don't even no how to locate her. She's probably staying isolated at the moment, trying to find out you and Ladybugs identity with K- I mean, another Ette."

Taskinette sat down on the chair behind Chat, and started to pet his hair and ears, eliciting a small purr from the superhero.

"The other 2 will be easier to fight, but barely. Miraculounette is the strongest, but the other 2 are the ones in charge. One of them is impossible to find, and when you do find her,it'll be too late. The other one… well…"

Bridgette gave Chat a hardened look, that showed no mercy."Let's just say, you'll never know it's her, until she takes your Miraculous."


	2. The Other Ettes

The next day came fairly quick, as Adrien, Nino, and Alya enter the classroom. They aren’t surprised to see Bridgette already in her sleep, but they are disappointed to not see their original friend. Alya takes her seat, and looks to Bridgette.  
“Bridgette, I was wondering if you could tell me something that’s been bothering me…”  
Bridgette was drawing something in her design book, but at Alya’s request, she set it down. “Sure, whats up?”  
Alya took out her phone and started to record(not on a live feed),”I understand that before the Akuma, Chloe was being her normally terrible self, and worse. But I don’t understand the meaning in Marinettes akuma. Most akumas are revenge stories, based completely off of what had turned them evil. But what Chloe had done… It doesn’t add up as to why Marinette was split up like this, and why you’re so peaceful.”  
Adrien had also thought about that. Chloe had said Marinette couldn’t take care of her own responsibilities, so that explained part of it, but what about it meant that Marinette had to be multiplied? Bridgette was silent for a moment, before she laughed. They looked to her in surprise, curious as to what about this was funny. Bridgette laughed for another minute, before she smiled at them as if they were a bad joke.  
“Do you seriously think that Marinette would be so easily affected by Chloe? I’ll admit, Chloe was the start of it, but not the main thing. I can’t tell you exactly what it is, but let’s just say…”  
Bridgette smiled mysteriously at them,”That with one of the other Ettes, Marinette realized the way people had looked at her with her responsibility, and she understood the disappointment people would hold over her. She knew that everyone would be disappointed in her, so we came along, freeing her from that. Now, no one will be upset with her truth, seeing that she isn’t responsible for it.”  
Alya stared in shock,”You’re saying… she was akumatized… because she thought she would disappoint us all?”  
Bridgette shook her head,”No. She was akumatized because she already had disappointed you all. You all showed it. You all said it. She’s an akuma because of all of you, isn’t that nice?”  
A few seconds later, Alya’s phone hit the ground, and tears poured out of her eyes. Nino ran to her side and started to comfort her. Adrien glared Bridgette down, seeing her smile wickedly at their sadness of losing their friend. Suddenly, her phone started to ring, but when she took it out, Adrien saw thet the form of her phone looked a lot like Ladybugs. It was the same form, and seemed to work the same, just the design was pink with white butterflies on it. She answered the compact, and sighed.  
“Whaaaat?... At school, my responsibility… Can’t we talk about this after Marinette wakes up, it will make the confrontation, I don’t know- 100% more effective?!... I don’t care about the stupid Miraculous-”  
The 3 friends had calmed down,, and now looked to Bridgette in shock. By what she was saying, Adrien was almost sure she was talking to 1 of the 4 Ettes that he and his lady would face.  
“-so if you, Mira, Bug, and K want them, you’re on your own. Why do you even care? What would you do with them?... That’s so selfish, even Hawkmoth couldn't stand a chance against that reasoning… Whatever, see ya.”  
They could hear the other Ette yell for her to not hang up, but it was too late. Adrien looked to Bri carefully.  
“Which Ette was that?”  
“Hmm? Oh, that was Marionette. She wanted me to let you guys know that if you had any wishes, to let her know, and she’ll grant them.”  
Alya had finished crying, had picked up her phone, and started recording again”What did she say she wanted with the Miraculous that was so selfish?  
Bridgette snorted,”She only wants them for extra jewelry, and to make Chat Noir and Ladybug act like her maid and butler. She may not seem like it, but secretly, she’s even more Conceited than Chloe. She grants peoples wishes so they’ll basically rub onto her Ego.”  
Adrien never thought the day would come where someone would describe Marinette as conceited, even if it was her akuma. Adrien watched thoughtfully as Bridgette yawned and stretched, when it finally clicked.  
“You’re a Hinidere, aren’t you?”  
Bridgette froze up at this, and went slightly paler, as Nino and Alya looked to Adrien confused.  
“A what?”  
Adrien smiled at Bridgettes reaction,”Yep, I’m guessing I was spot on.”  
Adrien smiled to the other 2,”Hinederes are very cynical and sarcastic, and usually either have an icy nature, or a very arrogant attitude. When they’re called out for being a Hinidere, they momentarily act like a Tsundere, which acts a little like-”  
Bridgette had jumped up, towering over them with a demonic glare and a bright blush,”I DO NOT!!!”  
Adrien smirked,”That…”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Once the bell rang out for school to end, Adrien bolted towards the bathrooms. Plagg flew out and sighed.  
“I don’t know about you, but I liked your original princess WAY better.”  
Adrien smirked,”Then its time to wake her up- Plagg, CLAWS OUT!”  
Chat Noir hoped across towards the bakery, but when he was just a few rooftops away, he spotted Ladybug jumping off of Mari’s balcony. What was she doing there? Before he could run off after her though, Lovenette spotted him, and called him over.  
“Chaton!”  
Chat smiled at the pink petite, and landed in front of her, allowing her to hug him.  
“Lovenette, pleasure to see you again.”  
Designette came out and froze at the sight of Chat,”Um, Chat Noir! W-what are you doing here so soon?”  
While she said this, Chat had picked up on her slight loudness, as if to warn the other Ettes who were inside. As proof of that theory, he heard 2 large crashes, and Taskinette voice out for Bakenette to hide Marinette, and- WAIT. WHAT?!  
Chat jumped inside, and saw Marinette, his original princess, awake, standing next to Bakenette. She was awake no doubt, but her left arm was swung arond Bakenettes shoulders, due to her looking like she would pass out any second. She used her right arm to clutch her Diary close to her chest. When she saw Chat, her eyes widened, and she visibly tensed.  
“C-chat?”  
Chat Noir smiled happily and hugged her close to him,”You’re awake… I was so worried…”  
Marinette blinked a few time, and hugged him lightly,”Umm, yeah I- wait, what are you doing here?”  
He pulled away, and helped Bakenette set Marinette down on her Chaise. “I came to check up on you guys. I saw ladybug leaving just now, so why were you trying to hide her?”  
He had directed the last part to the others, who all jumped lightly. Bridgette then decided to enter the bedroom.  
“I’m back. Is little miss depressed awake yet or what?”  
She passed by Chat, almost as if his existence was nothing more than a speck of dust in an abandoned museum. She knelt down in front of Marinette and decided on a light glare.  
“What is up with your choice of friends? They’re too touchy-feely, and keep on interfering.”  
“Interfering in- what exactly?”  
Bridgette sighed and leveled a glare on the leather clad hero,”None of your concern, Chat Noir.”  
Marinette looked to Bri sadly,”Please be nice, he only wants to help us- er you… Me…”  
Chat smiled victoriously, and took a seat next to Marinette. He let her lightly rest her head on his shoulder. The other Ettes went back to their jobs. Taskinette grabbed a large duffle bag and headed out, Bakenette made her way back down to the bakery, Designette went back to sewing a multi-purple dress, Lovenette left behind Taskinette, and Bridgette went down to the kitchen. They left chat to care for Mari, and ask her the questions he had.  
“Princess?”  
“Hmm…”  
“Would you happen to know of the other Ettes? The ones that want me and Ladybugs Miraculous.”  
Marinette sat up and looked to her Chaton incredulously,”Yours and… Ladybugs?”  
He nodded, and she looked down to her diary, fiddling with the latch.  
“Umm, who do you know so far?”  
“Well, besides the ones who were just here, I know of, but have yet to meet Miraculounette and Marionette. Can you tell me of the other 2?”  
Chat was curios on how she next let out a sigh of relief, before shaking her head. “I’m sorry Chat, but we can’t. One of them is the boss of us all, and telling you of the other would be, well… if you found out about her, the Ettes and I would probably have to kill you…”  
“Yeah but- Wait, WHAT?!”  
Marinette giggled,”I said probably. But yeah, I can’t tell you who they are.”  
He sighed,”Could you tell me anything about them? A name, and address- anything?”  
Marinette took a glance down to Designette, and upon seeing the Fashionista working hard, she silently slipped a folded paper itno his hands. She looked him carefully in the eye. “Bridgettes akuma. When she isn’t looking… grab the red bug from her purse.”  
Chat took the paper with a smile,”Thank you Princess… I’ll make sure this will end.”  
With that, he left from the balcony. When he arrived in his bedroom, he released his transformation, and looked to Plagg.  
“This is it. This should tell us what the other Ettes are.”  
Adrien opened the paper and stared at it closely. Plagg watched in silent waiting, but was confused when he saw Adrien go dumbstruck a few seconds later. Plagg flew over, onto Adriens shoulder, and what he saw, almost sent the Kwami into shock.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Later that night, Ladybug landed on Marinette's balcony, where said girl sat quietly under a vanity. Neither spoke, for another voice, in a pipsqueak manner, did the talking.  
“You gave him the Picture”  
“Yes miss…”  
“Good job Marinette. Keep it up, and we might just keep you awake. Make a mistake however, and we will be forced to send you back to sleep, maybe even for longer… Understood?”  
Marinette slowly nodded, causing something to fly out from A hidden pocket in the fake-Ladybugs suit. The being was no more than 3 inches tall, and had sparkling bluebell eyes.  
“Marinette, now what did we say about being verbal only when questioned?”  
Marinette looked up to the being,”Yes Kwaminette... I understand…”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Adrien and Plagg stared wide eyed at the picture of Ladybug sitting on one of the beams of the eiffel tower, with an Akuma mask adorning her face. But that wasn’t the most shocking thing. What was, was the thing that floated closer to the camera. A Kwami with a pink body and face, and sparkling Bluebell eyes. She had a small marionette as a tail(no strings), and black over arms, and crossing to the center of her chest. She had 2 blue pigtails, which both ended with 2 red swirl/beads. On the white framing around the picture, Marinette had written 2 specific words, or names if you must.  
“Buginette and Kwaminette.”  
Adrien gulped and smiled nervously to Plagg,”I um, I’m gonna take a geuss and say that that’s not Ladybugs Kwami?”  
Plagg had gone pale,”N-no.”  
Adrien sighed,”Well, the whole red bug thing from Bridgettes bag is starting to make a bit more sense now…”


End file.
